Elsa Anna Backpack Book Chet 2012
RegisterLogin Anime Superhero Forum Oswald Wow Wow Wubbzy Nick Jr Tape 2010 Search… BLOG FORUMS MEDIA WHAT'S NEW MEMBERS Log in Register New posts Search forums Nicktoons July 2010 Schedule & Highlights Thread starterBryan Start dateJul 1, 2010 Forums Featured Forums The Nicktoons Forum Latest News & Videos Bryan Administrator Moderator Jul 1, 2010 #1 New Dragon Ball Z Kai will continue in July, BUT only on Wednesdays & Thursdays at 8PM. Here's the full new Nicktoons schedule starting Monday, July 5 (blue indicates changes from the current schedule): Weekdays 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 7:30AM Dragon Ball Z Kai 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM The Mighty B! (5 segments) 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot (5 segments) 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM El Tigre 1:30PM El Tigre 2-4PM Movies (Mon) Iron Man: AA (Tue) Mighty B! (Wed) Teenage Robot (Thu) DBZ Kai (Fri) 4-6PM Movies (Mon) Wolverine (Tue) Barnyard (Wed) Danny Phantom (Thu) Avatar (Fri) 6-8PM Movies (Mon) Avatar (Tue) OddParents (Wed) Fanboy (Thu) Troop (Fri) 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (NEW on Wed & Thu) (Mon-Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 8:30PM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 9:00PM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Fri) 9:30PM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Fri) 10:00PM Invader ZIM (Mon-Thu) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fri) 10:30PM Invader ZIM (Mon-Thu) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fri) 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 11:30PM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 12:00AM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Fri) 12:30AM Avatar Extras (Mon-Thu) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Fri) 1:00AM Invader ZIM (Mon-Thu) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fri) 1:30AM Invader ZIM (Mon-Thu) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fri) 2-6AM Ren & Stimpy (Mon & Thu) Rocko (Tue & Fri) CatDog (Wed) Weekends 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Making Fiends (Sat) Speed Racer: TNG (Sun) 7:30AM Making Fiends (Sat) Speed Racer: TNG (Sun) 8:00AM SpongeBob (Sat) Troop (Sun) 8:30AM SpongeBob (Sat) Troop (Sun) 9:00AM Troop (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 9:30AM Troop (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Fanboy (Sat) ZIM (Sun) 11:30AM Fanboy (Sat) ZIM (Sun) 12:00PM Fanboy (Sat) ZIM (Sun) 12:30PM Mighty B! (Sat) Danny Phantom (Sun) 1:00PM Mighty B! (Sat) Danny Phantom (Sun) 1:30PM Mighty B! (Sat) Danny Phantom (Sun) 2-5PM Comedy Rules Weekends (7/10-11: OddParents, 7/17-18: Fanboy, 7/24-25: Penguins, 7/31-8/1: Mighty B!) 5:00PM ZIM (Sat) Making Fiends (Sun) 5:30PM ZIM (Sat) Making Fiends (Sun) 6:00PM DBZ Kai (Sat) Troop (Sun) 6:30PM DBZ Kai (Sat) Troop (Sun) 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Barnyard (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 8:30PM Penguins (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 9:00PM Mighty B! (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 9:30PM Fanboy (Sat) DBZ Kai (Sun) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar (Sat) DBZ Kai Break Free (Sun) 12:30AM Avatar (Sat) DBZ Kai Break Free (Sun) 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Ishtar Active Member Jul 1, 2010 #2 So new DBZ Kai is continuing, but it will switch to 2 new episodes a week? I guess Nicktoons and FUNi may very well want to finish the Freeza stuff, but FUNi needs more time to dub episodes so Nicktoons is slowing down a bit. Mandouga Well-Known Member Jul 1, 2010 #3 Freeza? Didn't the Japanese broadcast just finish that arc a month or two ago? I understand it's on the "artificial humans" arc now. PunkPhantom Addicted to Toons & Tunes Jul 1, 2010 #4 2 hours of Danny Phantom on Thursdays!?:anime: tommy21 Member Jul 1, 2010 #5 Aw an hour of Rugrats gone. I'm glad to see that they have added All Grown Up recently. Not a lot of Invader Zim as I thought and the movie stuff is confusing. OMG I forgot NO MORE ROCKET POWER!!! WHY OH WHY :( MOD EDIT: Merged posts. Please don't double post. Last edited by a moderator: Jul 1, 2010 Tommypezmaster Tommypezmaster Active Member Jul 3, 2010 #6 Whould anyone like a Zim marathon on weekend deadslots on Saturday and Sunday? Goldstar Neo Goldstar Neo Good Morning! Jul 3, 2010 #7 Tommypezmaster said: Whould anyone like a Zim marathon on weekend deadslots on Saturday and Sunday? I think that if anyone had the choice, they wouldn't want their favorite series to be death slotted at all. A peak viewing hour would be preferable, although canceled series rarely get those. You must log in or register to reply here. Share: Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Thread starter Similar threads Forum Replies Date Nickelodeon/Nicktoons July 2010 Animated Premiere Info (UPDATED 7/16) The Nicktoons Forum 14 Jul 1, 2010 Dragonpiece Invader ZIM coming back to Nicktoons, starting July 5 (UPDATE Starts June 21!) The Nicktoons Forum 10 Jun 3, 2010 Toons Fan Nicktoons Network July '07 Highlights The Nicktoons Forum 1 Jul 23, 2007 Nicktoons Network: Nicktoons A-Z (June 30-July 2, 2006) The Nicktoons Forum 42 Jun 22, 2006 Nickdisk Nick UK to Launch Nicktoons TV on Monday 22nd July The Nicktoons Forum 0 Jun 7, 2002 Spotlight Games to Play and Pre-Order Staff online Light Lucario Light Lucario Moderator Magmaster12 Magmaster12 Master of MAGnets jaylop97 jaylop97 Moderator Peter Paltridge Peter Paltridge Ay Carumba M.O.D.O.K. M.O.D.O.K. Scientist Supreme Members online GatordragonRoad to GothamDeshadedHunterMon17Mr.OHulkwummyBatboy84Toons FanMoracreflection01Crow MayorCartoonfan06aegisrawksSleepyBatNobodymanTheagames10Light LucarioPapaGregMagmaster12Unclesporkumsjaylop97Dr.PepperthemidnightlorePeter PaltridgeFone BoneColorDragonflyM.O.D.O.K.flaboyblastGrenzerrockorockorockoCommander BeeperKitschensyngkJordanPowers3000 Total: 831 (members: 36, guests: 795) Who's on Discord? Latest profile posts PapaGreg PapaGreg Is the concept of good scheduling just dead at this point, I'm looking at PlutoTv and most of the time they just got the same show on repeat. 25 minutes ago ••• Frontier Frontier As someone who just got into Usagi Yojimbo, I am so hyped for the cartoon. Today at 12:01 AM ••• Fone Bone Fone Bone Saw the Descendants short Audrey's Royal Return. I will not miss this franchise. That was a disaster. Yesterday at 7:32 AM ••• Fone Bone Fone Bone I'd tell Pumpkin Spice to go back where he came from but I'm not sure he'd still fit in the bottom of an outhouse. Yesterday at 6:36 AM ••• Spacething7474 Spacething7474 Happy 2nd anniversary to what I believe is Disney’s best program, Parker Plays. Monday at 11:55 PM ••• Forums Featured Forums The Nicktoons Forum Forum statistics Threads 287,696 Messages 4,556,878 Members 12,513 Latest member tf.naves Latest posts Deshaded "Young Justice: Outsiders" Season Three Talkback, Part 2 (Spoilers) Latest: Deshaded A moment ago The DC Comics Animation Forum PapaGreg Is Wonder Girl the most wasted character in Young Justice? Latest: PapaGreg 23 minutes ago The DC Comics Animation Forum Fone Bone So, when are we getting that Frozen live-action remake? Latest: Fone Bone Today at 12:21 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion Call of Duty Endowment Jump Pack and Dynamic Theme Arrives Latest: Todd Black Today at 12:19 AM Toonzone News Comments Magmaster12 "Marvel Cinematic Universe" News & Discussion, Part 5 (Spoilers) Latest: Magmaster12 Today at 12:18 AM Marvel Live-Action Movies and Television Online statistics Members online 36 Guests online 795 Total visitors 831 Totals may include hidden visitors. Share this page SHARE THIS PAGE Contact us Terms and rules Privacy policy Help Home RSS Forum software by XenForo® © 2010-2019 XenForo Ltd. | Style and add-ons by ThemeHouse | Media embeds via s9e/MediaSites XenMedio 2 PRO © Jason Axelrod of 8WAYRUN Width Queries 25 Time 2.2899s Memory 18.29MB TOP BOTTOM This site uses cookies to help personalise content, tailor your experience and to keep you logged in if you register. By continuing to use this site, you are consenting to our use of cookies. ACCEPT LEARN MORE… ×